1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side thruster module, and more particularly, to a side thruster module capable of having a slim size by decreasing an outer diameter thereof or an outer diameter of a flight object having the same by arranging a thruster thereof in parallel to a longitudinal direction thereof
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a side thruster module is mounted at a flight object thus to generate a thrust in a side direction and to control a attitude and a direction of the flight object. The thrust is generated by combusting a propellant or injecting high pressure gas.
When the flight object is extending in a longitudinal direction like a missile, a size of the flight object in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, that is, an outer diameter of the flight object is limited.
Accordingly, a side thruster module for stably controlling a attitude and a direction of the flight object by providing a sufficient thrust and for minimizing an outer diameter of the flight object, that is, a size in a radial direction is being required.